hello_neighbour_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
Electronic Magnet
An electronic magnet is an object in the game Hello Neighbor. / An electronic magnet is one of the main subjects in the game Hello Neighbor. Description. This item is needed to take iron items, namely a key card and a blue key. Description This object is needed to attract metal objects. For example, a key, binoculars, a trash can, etc. Appeared in Alpha 2, is on the roof in a room with a crow. In Alpha 3, the magnet lies in the backyard behind the fence behind the boxes. Has suffered changes in Alfa 3 / Alpha 3. This object is needed to attract metal objects. For example: a key, binoculars , a trash can , etc. Appeared in Alpha 2, is on the roof in a room with a crow. In Alpha 3, the magnet lies in the backyard behind the fence behind the boxes. And in Alpha 4 lies in a locker with a blue key. He suffered external changes in Alpha 3. The object is a magnet, one part of which is painted red and the other in blue. The tips of the magnet are gray. The magnet is all wrapped in rusty wire, with which it is attached to the battery and the red button, with which you can turn on / off the attraction of the nearest metal objects at any time. Has suffered external changes in the Alpha 3, reworked in a cartoon style of drawing . Function An electronic magnet is needed in order to attract metal objects to it from a distance. You can draw to yourself: any key, binoculars , master key , mount , alarm clock , trash can , etc. This can be useful if you attract the object necessary for the passage of the game, which does not get through a small window. Location Alpha 2 The item is in the attic in a room with a crow . Alpha 3 In Alpha 3, the magnet lies in the backyard of a neighbor in the fence crevice behind the boxes . Alpha 4 In Alpha 4 and in subsequent versions of the game (Beta 1, Beta 2, Beta 3 and Release 3), the magnet lies in the locker with the blue key. In Alpha 4 and in subsequent versions of the game (Beta 1, Beta 2, Beta 3 and Release-Act 3), the magnet is in the locker with the blue key . Release Act 1 The item is in the trunk of a neighbor's car. The trunk can be opened with a special key . The item is in the trunk of the car Sauceda . The trunk can be opened with a special key . Act 2 The item is missing. Act 3 The magnet lies in the same place as it was in Alpha 4. Interesting Facts * Initially, it was planned to add an electronic magnet to Alpha 1. Gallery Pre_Alpha. The object does not exist. Alpha_1. The object does not exist. Alpha_2. Lies on the second floor near the crow. Alpha_3. Lying behind the boxes in the backyard.